bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Vulcan
is the evolution of Premo Vulcan and Gus Grav's Guardian Bakugan. Information Description Rex Vulcan is the evolution of Premo Vulcan. His features are upgraded versions of Premo Vulcan's. His knuckles are shielded from his spinning rings. His bull horns go up instead of across. His eyes are still covered by the red specs, but his real eye color is brown and wild. He also has shoulder pads opposed to his pre-evolved version. His body is now bigger and he also not only runs while battling but slides. His knuckles also had two new features when his Fusion Ability activates, they get drills on them instead of spinning when he was Premo Vulcan and before the fusion ability the knuckles get horns on them for piercing. His knuckles also turn into cannons when he does not fire them. He still has his free will (because he and Elico didn't struggle when Chaos Ability X was used on them), even though he was evolved due to Chaos Ability X. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Rex Vulcan first appears in Spectra Rises when Premo Vulcan evolves due to Chaos Ability X. In Avenging Spectra, he faced Farbros and has trouble but looked like he had the upper hand when Blast Elico changed his attribute to Subterra. In this battle it also shows that he still had his own will as he could speak and he protected Gus when Farbros tries to kill him. After Elico and Hexados were killed he tried to protect Gus because he was still loyal to him. He was blown away by Farbros along with his master, Gus. At the end of An Heir To Spare, it is shown Gus is alive in a cell and Rex Vulcan was too. In Ultimate Weapon he helped Gus escaped from his prison cell and battled King Zenoheld and Farbros for a second time. During the battle, he was able to beat-up Farbros, and, together with Helios MK2, outmatched even Assail Farbros, thus making him the third Bakugan (after Dryoid and Helios MK2) that won against Farbros and almost defeated Assail Farbros. In All for One, he battled the Alternative Weapon System alongside Spectra and the Resistance. In Final Fury, he brawled alongside Minx Elfin, Preyas, and Dryoid outside the Alternative while the others are inside of it. Later, he bids farewell to the humans and their Bakugan. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He reappeared in The Final Takedown, fighting the Razen Titan clones. Vulcan said "It's been a while since we've battled" meaning he and Gus had not brawled since Final Fury. ; Ability Cards *'Hammer Knuckle': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Rex Vulcan. *'Mega Viblow': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Hyper Impact': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Rex Vulcan. *'Hyper Aegis': Nullifies all the opponent's abilities and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Rex Vulcan. ; Fusion Ability Cards *'Drill Booster': Adds 400 Gs to Rex Vulcan. Physical Game Rex Vulcan was not released. Trivia *His ball form seems to be a mix of his original ball form and that of Gorem. de:Rex Vulcan es:Rex Vulcan pl:Rex Vulcan Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities